All Weather Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "All Weather Bear", Season 2, episode 18, 58th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Good Morning, What's That Smell? and Bear and His Friends Prepare to Go Swimming Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin I think the sun is just about to rise. Bear: So, Ray...what's the weather going to be like the rest of the day? Ray: Sunny and warm, as far as I can see. Well, because you know, Bear, my outlook is always sunny. Well, I'll see you soon, Bear. Enjoy my day. Bear: I will, Ray. And thanks. Bear: Well come on in. What's that smell? Weather (word), Weather and What Do You Think? {The word "Weather" appears on the screen beneath a thermometer.} {An animated snowman appears right next to Bear.} Outside at The Otter Pond / Thunder Flashes Bear: That's why happens in bad Weather. Hey, Where's Pip and Pop? Bear: Uh-oh. This would be a bad idea to go outside in the rain. Tutter: Well, that's it for me, guys! Thanks very much! Good night! Bear: Mice don't like the rain. Pip: But, Bear. We don't want to go in. Pop: Yeah, we work so hard cleaning up the pond. Bear: Okay, that's it, sorry, guys. Come on. Pip and Pop: (groans) Okay. Pip and Pop Came Up with Bear's Plan {Cut to: Kitchen} Pip: Okay. Now it's really raining. {Animated raindrops appear underneath the clouds.} Pip and Pop: Watch the rain? Wow. Okay, Bear! Bear: Okay, guys. I'll see you later. Pip and Pop: Later, Bear. Shadow's Story Bear: The Weather sure changes quickly, huh. You never know what is gonna do next. (hears laughing) Kind of like a certain Shadow friend of mine, who I think I hear right now. (hears another laugh) Yep, that's her alright. Let's go find her. Come on! (hollers) Shadow! (enters his Downstairs Hallway) I know she's around here. Hey! Maybe if we sing our song and look real hard, she'll appear! Ready? (Started to sing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (The camera pans) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (He stopped singing with the yellow rooftop) (Shadow magically appears on the right wall) Bear: (shouts) Shadow! Shadow: (laughs) Hey, fuzzy old Bear, I'm right here! Bear: Oh. Hello, Shadow. So what have you been to today? Shadow: I was just ♪ dancing in the bedroom in the curtains there ♪ Bear: Ooh. That sounds like fun. So, Shadow. Do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see what tale is (arm and legs fly) blowing in the winds. (Stand the feet) Just watch. {glitter shines} Shadow: (narrating) The North Wind doth Blow *A cloud blows the wind as the trees and the house are blown* Shadow: (narrating) And we should have snow and what will the robin do then? *talking* Poor thing. (continues reading) He'll sit in the barn and to keep himself warm and hide his head under his wing. *talking again* Poor thing! Robin: No way! I'm going ice skating! *shows the ice skating shoes* (Grunts). Yahoo! Hey, look at me! Quadruple Lutz. Yoo! {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. North Wind Doth Blow. Ojo Island Bear: Hmm. They're not in the kitchen. (Bear watches Ojo and Treelo depressed and gloomy about the rain.) Bear: It looks like they're doing.... nothing. Hey, Ojo. Hey, Treelo. Ojo and Treelo: Hey, Bear. Bear: What are you doing? Ojo and Treelo: Nothing. Back to The Otter Pond (Cut to: The Otter Pond) Luna Changes Things About the Weather / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (enters his balcony) Oh, hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I see you had a storm today. Bear: Yes, we did, And the first one really made a mess in The Otter Pond. But we cleaned it up. Luna: Well, that's good. Bear: And it rained again so we had to go inside. Luna: Oh, that's too bad. Bear: But inside, we did had some fun playing Ojo Island. Luna: Ojo Island. Oh, I'd love to see that someday. Bear: Yeah, it's a lot of fun to play Ojo Island when you want to pretend. And then it stopped raining and Ray came out. Luna: Oh, my old friend Ray. Ha. He's quite a colorful character, isn't he? Bear: Indeed, he is. In fact, he made Both: a Rainbow. (laugh) Luna: Aren't rainbows wonderful? Bear: They sure are. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hmm? Bear: It's so hard to what the weather would be. Why is that? Luna: Well, Bear, it's hard to know when the sun or rain and winds would come, but one thing is for sure. The world needs all of it. And it's good that they come when they do. Bear: True, true. Say, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And by the way, I always like to see you rain or shine. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts